As the internet information technologies develop rapidly, users can watch various types of videos, such as live broadcast, TV shows, and movies, through webpages. When watching such webpage videos through a browser, the users may need to perform video recording of the videos being currently watched.
The inventors discover that there is no method in existing technologies that performs video recording through a browser, and video recording is often realized relying on other screen recording software, which causes the operation to be complicated and the resolution of the recorded video to be low. Further, in existing video recording methods, other operations on the screen during the recording process may affect the recording effects of the video.